Bigger Brother
Bigger Brother was a heavyweight robot which fought in Season 2.0 of BattleBots. It was from Brighton in the United Kingdom. Its weapon was a powerful CO2 flipper with spikes for trapping and holding opponents. Its design was largely inspired by the two-time UK champion Chaos 2, with improved armor (titanium salvaged from an old MiG fighter plane) and self-righting capability. Bigger Brother was designed to self-right with a minimal expenditure of CO2 gas, and was equipped with a controlled release valve to allow gentler flips for self-righting. Its shape, while looking complex, was actually just a basic wedge with wheel guards, and its lack of flat sides helped it better hold together when faced with high-impact weapons. The armor was further augmented with a piece of lexan from the BattleBox which was originally meant for the killsaws. The team was comprised of captain Ian Watts, his son Joe, and daughter Ellie. Joe normally operated the flipper, but was capable of driving the robot very adeptly. They entered an upgraded version of Bigger Brother, in yellow with flowers painted on it, which was renamed Little Sister which was very successful, winning the Season 4.0 heavyweight rumble. Ian Watts returned with Bull Dog for the ABC Reboot which was a reserve. Bigger Brother's design was inspired by one of Watts' projects, a replica of a Lamborghini Countach. Bigger Brother still resides in Ian Watts' garage. Robot History Season 2.0 Bigger Brother went up against heavy favorite Mauler in its first battle. Mauler managed to hit Bigger Brother, knocking it away, but this created a problem for Mauler, as one of its flails came off, knocking it off-balance and eventually causing Mauler to spin like a top and fall onto its back, unable to self-right. Bigger Brother took the advantage of Mauler being unable to self-right and pushed it under the pulverizer, causing smoke to spew from its underbelly. Mauler was then counted out and Bigger Brother won by KO. In its next fight, Bigger Brother fought Voltronic. In this fight, Voltronic controlled the match from the beginning, using the killsaws and pulverizers to its advantage. With seconds remaining Voltronic flipped Bigger Brother against the wall. Bigger Brother lost a 43-2 judge's decision, eliminating it from the main competition. Bigger Brother returned for the consolation rumble where it did decently, overturning Mauler again, but it was quiet for most of the match before it was slammed against the arena lexan by Punjar. It survived, but it lost out on a spot in the grand rumble to OverKill and Punjar. Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 Mark Beiro Introductions "He'll put in a deadly headlock and squeeze you until you beg for mercy because he's BIGGER BROTHER!" "He will whack you like no other. He's one mean and wicked mother. It's BIGGER BROTHER!" Trivia *Big Brother is the only British robot to enter three different televised robot programs (Robot Wars, BattleBots and Techno Games as Big Bro). Biggerbrotherframe.jpg|The frame of Bigger Brother, as seen in the pits of Season 2.0. BigBrotherStats2.0.jpg|Bigger Brother's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. biggerbrother.JPG|Bigger Brother in the pits. See Also *Bigger Brother (Robot Wars) *Big Bro (Techno Games) *[http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Little_Sister Little Sister (BattleBots)] Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Honorable Mentions in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars competitors Category:Foreign Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots that could self-right